Happy Valentines Day!
by cutehoney
Summary: I wrote this story around Valentines day. Its an Egoshippy fic!!


Ok: This one is for all the Egoshippers out there! Or supporters of Gary and Misty's Love  
No offence to the other shippers..Its near Valentines Day!! ^_^ LOL......ok: Please do not send me hate mail if you are AAML or GAAL(gary and ash love) or BAAL(brock ash love) or anyothers....  
  
~*~Ash and friends are at the mall, browsing in and out of stores. They stop at the food court to eat lunch.~*~  
  
Ash: (opening a shopping bag) Where is it...ohh...poo...where are you..(pulls out a TY Beanie Baby named Nibbly. It is a bunny rabbit, about 7 inches long and 3 inches high.) Its soo cute!! Its my favorite!  
  
Misty: You bought a Beanie...Baby? Ash...why did you buy a Beanie Baby?  
  
Ash: For my collection....duhh  
  
Misty: You don't have a collection of Beanie Babies...  
  
Ash: I'm making one...hehehe  
  
Misty: Fine...(looks around the mall.)  
  
Brock: (comes by with tray of food, sits down and hands hamburgers to Ash and Misty, then passes out fries and soda)What did you buy Misty?  
  
Misty: Oh..nothing.   
  
Brock: What did you get? Let me see! ( grabs Mistys shopping bag and opens it, pulling out a box of chocolates) OOoooooo....Who's this for?  
  
Misty: (grabs it back and blushes) Myself....I..like to eat chocolate..yeah....umm...Ohh fine. (whispers into Brocks ear what its "really" for...Ash is clueless...let him stay that way....She told him there for Gary..teehee)  
  
Ash: What I miss? (eats burger and plays with Nibbly)  
  
Brock: hehehehhehehehehhehehehehhehehehhehehehehehhehehehe...Oh yeah..Valentines Day is next week...hehhehe... (o_o)  
  
Ash: (makes Nibbly dance across table) La la la...pretty bunny...nice bunny..  
  
Misty: o_o0 Thats something you don't see every day...  
  
~*~ Gary walks by table (out of no where..he was looking at stores..passing by..probubly looking for Misty..) And stops by to say hello~*~  
  
Gary: Hi Misty, Brock, Ashyboy..how are all you guys doing?  
  
Ash: (smacks Gary with Nibbly) Go away!  
  
Misty: Stop that!!!!  
  
Ash: Why are you here? What do you want from me?  
  
Gary: Oh..nothing today..I wanted to talk to Misty.  
  
Ash: Oh ok..I thought it was something important..like the world was on fire and all humanity was doomed or you wanted to ask Misty out....but..those things are insanely imposible..  
  
Misty: How dare you...  
  
Gary: Misty, could I talk to you in private? I mean..(points to Ash playing with Nibbly)  
  
Misty: Oh..alright...  
  
~*~~*~**~*~*~*~ Somewhere outside the mall~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
Gary: I was wondering...for Valentines Day..I got you something (blushes)  
  
Misty: Oh..well I got you something..too..(blushes too)  
  
Gary: He...here...(hands Misty flowers.)  
  
Misty: There beautiful! (smells them) Thank you. Here(gives him chocolates)  
  
Gary: (licks lips) Yumm! Thanks.  
  
Misty: Ummmm bye  
  
Gary: Wait..before you go..I wanted to know if you would go out with me? For Valentines day I mean..umm..like..lunch? Or wait no I hate lunch..dinner?  
  
Misty: Lunch would be perfect. What time?  
  
Gary: Well...how about..(looks over shoulder then back at Misty) 2:00?  
  
Misty: Ok! I'll see you then (walks off smiling)  
  
Gary: ( stares at Misty walk away until she is no where to be seen..then faints)  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
Ash: (sits on floor of the room in a Pokemon Center talking to beanies. He has 6 of them. Nibbly, Smoochy, Ewey, Tuffy, Scorch, and Fetch.) Ok Your the president. And Ewey is your first ladie.  
  
Ewey: (controlled by Ash) But, I love Smoochy!  
  
Ash: No! You can't!!! Obey me!!  
  
Fetch: (also contolled by Ash) No obey me!! I'm the president!!!  
  
Tuffy: (not contolled by Ash, controlled by Pikachu) Pika pi! Pika pika pika!!!   
  
Ash: Put that down! Its not a toy..its a top government secret angent weapon!!  
  
Scorch: (Ash continues to play. He contols Scorch) Roar!! I'm a dragon!! I'm gonna eat all of you!! Yumm!! (makes Scorch beanie attack Smoochy beanie) DIE DIE DIE!!  
  
Smoochy: (Ash contolled) OWW NOOOO THAT HURTS! MY SMAGEGIE!! NOO NOT THAT OWWW OH POO!!! (makes Smoochy lay on back looking dead)  
  
Ash: What did you do?!!!??? You idiot!! You killed Smoochy! I know what you did... and your not gonna get away!!  
  
Scorch: (not Ash controlled. Walks by itself) Damn you! I hate this!! I'm going back to the store!!   
  
Ash: o_o What do you mean?? You can't leave..  
  
Scorch: I can and I WILL!! Come on Fetch.  
  
Fetch: Ok.. I'm out of here, Ewey! Come here!  
  
Ewey: No! I'm staying with Smoochy! My only love..(smooches Smoochy)  
  
Smoochy: I'm alive!! I'm alive!! Get him!!  
  
All the beanies: GET ASH!! (They all attack Ash)  
  
Misty: (walks in and Ash is lying on the floor covered in the beanies. One on his head, one on his chest, one on his arm and the rest are on the floor.) What the heck happened??  
  
Ash: Help...me...beanies....attack....pain..(faints)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
::NEXT DAY::  
  
  
Pikachu: Pika pika pika pika pika pi chu! ::Translation: Hora catch you catch me matte!::  
  
Misty: ::pets Pikachu:: Your so cute. Way cuter than your trainer. ::grin::  
  
Ash: ::comes into the room with a ton of beanies:: What did you get me for Valentines day? A beanie? I need this one called Rover. And Chip.  
  
Misty: Who said I was getting you anything?  
  
Ash: O_O WHAT!? ::throws beanies at Misty::  
  
Misty: STOP THAT YOU GOOFBALL! UGH YOUR SO ANNOYING!!  
  
Ash: ::throws more::  
  
Misty: ::picks Spunky up and scans it:: Spunky huh..  
  
Ash: o_o Give me Spunky now..  
  
Misty: Heheheh..::grabs onto tag inside tag protector:: Hmmm..whats this...  
  
Ash: NO NOT THE TAG! DON'T PULL IT OFF!  
  
Misty: Pull it off? You want me to pull it off?  
  
Ash: NOOOO!!! FOR THE LOVE OF CHEESE CAKE AND BISQUICK NO!  
  
Misty: ::yanks tag off and throws Spunky at Ash...who is on the floor crying:: I gotta go meet with someone. See ya later. ::leaves::  
  
Ash: Revenge is mine...Resistance is futile..  
  
Brock: ::comes in out of bathroom:: What went on? I heard you two argueing.  
  
Ash: MISTY PULLED OFF SPUNKYS TAG!  
  
Brock: So? Its just a tag.  
  
Ash: But....she did it evilly!  
  
Brock: Yeah..  
  
Ash: If you don't belive me..scroll up in the fan fic! She was evil!!  
  
Brock: I guess..wait she left somewhere?  
  
Ash: Yeah. ::gets up:: She said she had to meet someone.  
  
Brock: Oh shes meeting Gary. There going out for a Valentines Day date.  
  
Ash: Oh. Is that all?   
  
Brock: Yeah. Hey..your not mad?  
  
Ash: I don't care if she dyes her hair green and calls herself Cela! Or if she dated Gary. I'm more worried about Spunky. My other beanies are in threat!!  
  
Brock: Whatever. Wanna go spy on them?  
  
Ash: Ok.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gary: So..  
  
Misty: So...what..  
  
Gary: ...  
  
~*~  
  
Ash: ::inside the same dinner that Gary and Misty are in, dressed in a trench coat and hat..so are Brock and Pikachu::   
  
Brock: ::whispers to Ash:: They don't talk much.  
  
Ash: Yeah.  
  
Waiter: o_O Um..What will it be?  
~*~  
  
Gary: How was your day so far?  
  
Misty: Well, Ash threw beanies at me...then he wouldn't stop. I asked him nicely. But he didn't. So, I left.  
  
Gary: Hes so stoopid.  
  
Ash: ::turns around:: AHH HA! LIAR!  
  
Misty: ::in shock:: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!??!  
  
Brock: SPYING!  
  
Gary: WHY?!?  
  
Ash: BECAUSE SHE WAS MEAN TO ME! SHE RIPPED OFF SPUNKYS TAG!   
  
Misty: ::stands up:: SO WHAT?!  
  
Ash: ::also stands up but accidently in the way of the waiter carring Misty and Gary's lunch, she trips and all the food splats on Misty:: Oops..  
  
Misty: LOOK WHAT YOU DID!! I HATE YOU! GO AWAY! DON'T EVER STALK ME AGAIN!  
  
Waiter: Oh I'm so sorry!  
  
Ash: That time of month.  
  
Misty: SHUT UP! ::leaves dinner all peevish and food covered::  
  
Gary: Hey wait up! ::follows::   
  
Brock: You had to say that. You just HAD to piss her off.  
  
Waiter: ::bends down to clean up mess::  
  
Brock: ::grin::  
  
Ash: ARG!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
::Meanwhile...at the Pokemon center....::  
  
Gary: I'm sorry. I should have punched him or something.  
  
Misty: You should have. But its ok. I'll be a sec. I'm gonna change into clean clothing.  
  
Gary waited in the center for Misty to be done in there room. He got up a few times and walked around. He then knocked on the door to there room. He slowly opened the door and sat down in the little living room. Gary, waiting for Misty, looked at a picture on the coffee table next to him. It was of a Chansey. Maybe one that worked in the center somewhere. A door suddenly opened and Misty came out in a towel.  
  
Misty: I'm sorry..I took a bath. The food got in my hair.  
  
Gary: ::drops picture and it makes a...crash sound:: No..problem.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ash: BUT I WASN'T MEAN TO HER! SHE WAS MEAN!  
  
Ash's Mom: Look, go apoligize!  
  
Ash: NO  
  
Ash's Mom: Your lucky I can't ground you through the phone...Do as I say. Or the next time you visit you can't have any of my chocolate chip cookies!  
  
Ash: Fine. Bye mom.  
  
Ash's Mom: Bye son!  
  
Ash: ::hangs up:: ARG!!  
  
Brock: Do what she said...just go say your sorry for being a jerk and she owes you a new beanie.  
  
Ash: Ok. Lets go into the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fetch: Our pal Spunky is in critical condition. YOU KNOW WHO DID THAT TO HER?!  
  
Other beanies: MISTY!!  
  
Fetch: WE HAVE TO DEFEND OURSELFS NOW! IT COULD HAPPEN TO ::points to Daisy:: YOU! OR ::points to Snip:: YOU! OR ANYONE! SO WHAT DO WE DO?  
  
Others: GET MISTY!  
  
Fetch: CHARGE!  
  
The beanies stood up on top of eachother until they reached the door knob. The one on the top turned the knob and the rest pushed open the door...  
  
*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gary: O_O  
  
Misty: Whats with you?  
  
Beanies: AAAAAATTTTAAACCCKKK!!  
  
Misty: What the...Hey! Ash's beanies!  
  
Fetch: You hurt Spunky..NOW YOU MUST PAY!  
  
All of the disgruntled beanies glomped onto Misty. She fell to the floor trying to pull the beanies off. Gary tryed to pull them off to. A very sneaky beanie named Cubbie jumped onto Misty's chest and then when Gary went to grab it off..it jumped away. Now I bet everyone out there thinks this is a lemon. WRONG! At that moment Ash and Brock walk in to see a pile of un-moving beanies on the floor followed by Misty and a very hentai Gary.  
  
Ash: O_O  
  
Brock: ...  
  
Gary: ::gets up:: ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!  
  
Misty: THE BEANIES ATTACKED US!  
  
Ash: ::hands Fetch 5 bucks:: Good job  
  
Fetch: ::stuffs 5 bucks into mysterious pocket:: Don't mention it.  



End file.
